collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Water
Water in its different aspects represents weakness and negativeness; positively water represents flow, naturalness, akin to the fluency of the wind, and even ease and gentleness, cleansing, mental potentiality, and in some cases life, or vital energy. «Living water (John 4:10)» signifies the inspiration of Spirit, also life. In «Revelation 22:17» we read, «He that will, let him take the water of life freely.» The waters of «Genesis 1:6, 7» represent unexpressed possibilities in mind. There must be a firm starting point established. This point or "firmament" is faith moving on the unformed capacities of Spirit consciousness. In every mental proposition we have an above and a below. Above the firmament are the unexpressed capacities (waters) of the conscious mind resting in faith in Divine Mind. Below the firmament are the unexpressed capacities (waters) of the subconscious mind. Water (the sea), in «Mark 6:47-51» — represents the turbulence of thoughts that confuses, and thus tests Faith. The disciples are stormed by doubt, and then see a mirage they think is a ghost of Jesus. What at first seemed like a ghost, approaches them and they see that it is not only really Jesus but that he has calmed the storm. Since Jesus knows their troubles, he came there to assure them in Faith by showing them that He is real, and that even behind the storm there He is. Hope is faith in that which is invisible but true, so knowing Jesus is true, they can have hope in Him even when he or what they desire from him is not visible. They have seen him calm the storm, supernaturally. Knowing that the supernatural can act on the natural, how could it be otherwise than that they know hope, since this knowledge is indeed the meaning of hope? The ‘Seas’ of «Genesis 1:10» represent the unformed state of mind. We say that a man is "at sea" when he is in doubt about a mental process; in other words he has not established his thoughts in line with the principle involved, he is unstable. The sea is capable of production, but must come under the dominion of the formative power of mind, the imagination. «Unstable as water, thou shalt not excel" (Gen. 49:4, A. V.». In Mark 14:13 it is stated that the disciples were to recognize the man in whose home they were to eat the Passover by his carrying a pitcher of water. The meaning is that we should meet the error thought at the weakest point in consciousness. To be marked in one's symbolism, it may be best to refer to the negative aspect of water's symbolism as an abyss. Raging abyss, even. Confused abyss. Metaphysical meaning of waterpots. The «six waterpots of stone (John 2:6, 7)» are the six nerve centers in the body, which are filled with the water of life, or nerve fluid. The symbol represents the abundance of vital energy that may be generated from a union of I AM spiritual thoughts with the water of life, or nerve fluid, in the various centers of the organism. With every thought we are setting this nerve fluid into a state of action, and it rushes to any part of the body to which our attention draws it.